


Кубики

by Danifar



Series: На русском [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Русский, Убийство, без беты, поверхностное описание смерти
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Просто маленькая девочка, которая очень любит играть, очень быстро повзрослела.
Series: На русском [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 2





	Кубики

Она спокойно играла в своей комнате. Рядом точно так же пристроилась ещё одна девочка, посягнувшая на ее игрушки. Коротко шлепнув по чужой руке, Иль защитила свои кубики. Пробежавшись пальцами по царапинам на деревянном боку, складывающимся в ее имя, девочка улыбнулась - как старательно она вырезала эти аккуратные буковки... 

В комнату вошли Родители. Иль и эта, вторая, встали. Через пару минут, захлебываясь ревом, детский голосок рассказывал, что ее обладательнице не дают играть со СВОИМИ игрушками. Родители переглянулись.

— Кто? — коротко спросил Папа, присев на корточки перед маленькой девочкой, заботливо обряженной в красное платьице и с заплетенной в золотые кудряшки голубой лентой.

Иль улыбнулась, как же она любила расчёсывания и свое отражение в зеркале. У нее даже любимая лента была и бантик: изумрудно-зеленые, с золотым узором.

— Да вот она! — одна девочка показала на другую. Теперь на корточки присела Мама.

— Дорогая, но там никого нет... — обеспокоенно провела она по кудряшкам ладонью, заставив Иль зажмуриться от удовольствия и выпустить кубик из рук.

Мама вздрогнула от громкого звука, а Папа серьезно уставился на угол, как бы намекая, что вон там должна стоять девочка, разбрасывающаяся игрушками. Иль подобрала упавшего и аккуратно поставила в сложенную вместе с той, другой, башенку. Буквами наружу.

— Вот и хорошо... — странным голосом произнес Папа. — Пойдем обедать, милая.

И они пошли. 

Пока обе сидели за столом и с подозрением глядели на кухарку, гадая, подаст ли она опять тот отвратительный суп или наконец приготовила что-нибудь вкусное, Родители вышли и неплотно прикрыли дверь, но Иль все равно могла слышать их разговор.

— Знаешь, если раньше я считал, что у нашей дочери просто богатое воображение и она выдумала себе подружку от одиночества, то сейчас... Я не знаю, что и думать и что делать... — папин голос был тихим, полным беспокойства.

— Как что? Как что? — истеричные нотки в голосе Мамы заставили девочку поморщиться. — Нужно для начала выселить ее из детской. Пусть пока поспит с нами. Она не говорила, что видит эту тварь ещё где-то, поэтому скорее всего дальше детской ей ходу нет.

— Пожалуй, ты права.

Вернувшиеся родители во все глаза следили за спокойно обедающими детьми. Иль догадывалась, что они говорят о ее жадной подружке, но ничего не сказала.

День прошел как обычно. Полистав книги сказок, девочки поиграли в прятки в саду, потом во все глаза смотрели через кованую ограду на бушующую цветами улицу, жаль, что им обеим туда ходу нет.

Мама, зовущая на ужин и обеспокоенно оглядывающая их обеих, заставила оторваться от задорной игры в мяч. Девочки наперегонки побежали к ней от ограды, дразня друг друга.

Ночью их действительно уложили в родительской спальне. Иль представила, как они испугаются, если поймут, что они обе в комнате, и рассмеялась. Но на ее смех никто не реагировал. Все спали.

Иль очнулась от трезвона звонка. Она не любила его резкие звуки, они всегда предвещали что-то очень нехорошее. Вот и сейчас радостные Родители с улыбками встречали человека, которого девочка ненавидела больше всего. 

Широкими шагами, оставляя следы на сырой земле (ночью шел дождь), мужчина вошёл в дом.

Девочки переглянулись и в ночных рубашках вышли, спрятавшись за широкими столбиками лестницы. Они подсматривали. Это плохо. Их накажут, может быть, но Иль слишком боялась, чтобы не знать, зачем он пришел.

— То есть вы полагаете, что в вашей детской живёт призрак? — от его хриплого дребезжащего голоса хотелось в ужасе сбежать, но ноги Иль оцепенели, отказались слушаться.

— Да, пройдёмте, мы вам покажем, — Родители посторонились, не зная кого пускают в дом. А девочка внезапно успокоилась, страх схлынул. Чего ей бояться? Ничего плохого ей все равно сделать не позволят, разве они ее не любят? 

Некромант прошел по скрипящей лестнице, задержав ужасающий взгляд на сжавшихся девчонках, непричесанных, неумытых, и пошел дальше, в уютную маленькую комнатку в розовых тонах. Внимательно оглядел башенку из кубиков, потом опять глянул на жавшихся друг к другу Иль и ту, другую.

— Знаете, а ведь она не только в детской живёт. Она может передвигаться по всему дому. Хотите я сделаю ее видимой для вас? — страшный человек обратился к Родителям, а девочки одновременно попятились, не желая ни на шаг к нему приближаться.

— А вы можете? - Мама была обеспокоена, ее голос значительно дрожал.

Вместо ответа маг сдул с ладони какой-то порошок в сторону подруг. Невесомая пыль осела на ночных рубашках, волосах, лице, босых ногах.

— О боги! — воскликнула Мама, закрывая лицо ладонями. Папа просто побледнел. Девочки переглянулись. Существенного различия друг во друге они не заметили. 

— Вы хотите избав... отпустить ее? — осекшись, что его фраза звучит грубо, в последний миг исправился маг. 

— Да, — твердо ответил Папа, справившись с нервами, но каждый раз вздрагивал, когда смотрел в сторону девочек.

Протестующего крика обеих попросту никто не заметил.

— Тогда пойдемте, время дорого, — некромант повернулся и пошел вниз по лестнице. За ним Мама с Папой, и только потом, крепко держась за руки, Иль с подругой.

Подвал был темным и страшным, казалось из углов на тебя смотрят тысячи глаз, а пауки уже мысленно делят друг с другом твое тело.

Маг уверенно прошёлся к самой стене и отодвинул тяжёлую бочку, в которой неизвестно что хранилось, освобождая доступ к люку, ведущему куда-то ещё под пол. Иль поняла, что не хочет туда идти. Совсем. 

Первым в темное помещение залез маг, затем Родители. Почему они не задают вопросов, куда их ведут? Почему беспрекословно следуют за этим? Почему они не видят, что он плохой?

Девочки склонились над люком. Маг уже зажёг на ладони свет и в его зыбких отсветах можно было разглядеть тело. Маленькое, детское, с кинжалом, торчащим из груди. Тускло блеснула изумрудная лента с золотым узором, испачканная кровью. Иль отвернулась. 

— Это... Это что? — сдавленным голосом спросил Папа.

— Это тело вашего призрака. Сейчас мы быстренько...

— О боги, мы что, все это время жили над телом бедной девочки? — Мама подала голос. — А сколько ещё их в нашем доме?

— Пять, — тихо произнесла Иль, но ее все услышали. — И нас убил...

Договорить она не успела — острая резкая боль в районе груди не дала. Как уже когда-то было. Но это же бред? Нельзя убить во второй раз! Или можно? 

Иль почувствовала как голоса отдаляются, а ее тело медленно перестает существовать. В ужасе она попыталась схватить за руку свою подругу, но ее ладонь прошла сквозь нее.

Попыталась позвать на помощь, но ее никто не услышал, а судя по тому, как завертела головой другая девочка, и не видел тоже.

Иль чувствовала, что ее как будто затягивает в огромный водоворот, словно она тонет. Обернувшись, она увидела большую черную воронку, которая становилась все ближе и ближе. Изнутри в детской душе поднялась такая ярость, такой гнев, такая ненависть к человеку, что убил ее дважды, что воронка схлопнулась сама, выпустив напоследок маленький лучик тьмы, который ласково прошёлся по призрачному телу девочки, раздумавшему исчезать.

— Спасибо, — тихо обронила девочка, поворачиваясь спиной к тьме и выныривая в людской мир.

Затаившись в тени она принялась выжидать, когда ее жертва будет достаточно беспечна, чтобы отомстить, но тут в ее ладонь ткнулся холодный собачий нос.

***

Маг шел через подворотни, чтобы найти очередную жертву. Сегодня его дар основательно потратился. Никаким магом он не был, зато был очень умным обычным человеком, нашедшим книгу ритуалов. Тогда, пятьдесят лет назад, убив пятерых детей, чьи души были безраздельно преданы ему (а кому ещё, если именно он их взял из приюта?), он получил дар повелевать смертью. Но с того момента каждую неделю ему требовалось по одному убийству, чтобы удержать магию в своем теле, для нее не предназначеном. Он остановился в небольшом тупичке, настраиваясь на выбранную жертву. 

Он не видел как из тени за его спиной выплыла маленькая темноволосая девочка с изумрудной лентой в волосах и горящими черным огнем глазами. Рядом с ней, защищая ото всех опасностей стояла большая призрачная гончая. 

— Доброй ночи, мастер Эрхи, — окликнула она мага, прекрасно зная, что сейчас ее услышат.

Некромант неверяще обернулся и застыл под тяжёлым взглядом духа, которого когда-то звали Иль, сглатывая неожиданно возникший в горле ком.

— Убить, — коротко бросила девочка своему другу и скучающе отвернулась, когда призрачные челюсти сжались на горле захрипевшего смертного.


End file.
